


Lena Oxton's Precious Little Life

by amagis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagis/pseuds/amagis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena Oxton has been through the ringer. She has to constantly wear a chronal accelerator to keep her anchored in the present, she's lost a ton of good friends over the years, and most of all she's out of a job. But once Winston creates a smaller Chronal Accelerator that she can wear on her wrist, Lena begins to explore the world and live her life to the fullest. But she didn't count on falling for some girl in a small bookstore in San Francisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lena Oxton's Precious Little Life

"We all know Overwatch. Yeah? The biggest, coolest and most incredible collection of heroes you could ever bat an eye at! We were everywhere! We were all around the world, protecting every life from terror! We were...we were the good guys. But of course that time has long since passed. Now we're just people. People trying to get by like anyone else." 

A sigh escaped the lips of a petite girl as she looked up at an old billboard sign, showcasing the former Overwatch and it's collection of heroes. 

"Yep...just people." She spoke softly to herself as she turned to head down the road she had been walking along for some time. This girl was none other than Lena "Tracer" Oxton, the orange-clad, time blinking hero. Or, she used to be. Now she was just Lena. With a giant harness strapped to her chest, which kind of deterred anyone from talking to her. Most people thought she was a freak, some thought she was gravely ill. Lena couldn't stand the talk, so she contacted an old friend and was on her way to see them for some help.

She walked for what seemed like hours, cars whizzing past her as she went down the old road that lead to the home. But she had finally made it. She arrived to the door and gave it a swift knock. "Winston! Buddy! Are you in there? It's Lena!" She shouted, doing her best to ensure he could hear her at the door. It was quiet for a few moments, the door finally opening to reveal a hulking gorilla.

"Ah! Lena, finally. I am so pleased to see you again. It's been too long. Come in, come in!" Winston said happily, a big goofy smile stretched across his face. It had been too long since he had any company. Lena was the only one who came to visit him anymore. The two maintained a strong friendship after Overwatch had fallen. It was like a brother and sister sort of vibe. Lena strode in, quickly taking a seat in the living room. Winston's home was spacious and very high end, perfectly fitted for his lifestyle. 

"I've been up all week working on this. It's not too easy making a chronal accelerator this small, Lena. But. Here it is." Winston said as he brought out a small wristwatch, but instead of the center being the watch, it was replaced with the chronal accelerator. "Awh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lena said happily, jumping up and blinking over in front of Winston, her smile almost barely contained by her face. "Hey, don't mention it Lena. It's the best I can do for my friend. I know what it's like to be mocked out in the open." Winston said as he attached the watch to her wrist.

"But, there are a few things you must know." Winston said as he began to remove the chest harness. "No more blinking or recalling. This watch is only for day to day life. No powers. No heroic stunts while wearing this. I cannot stress this enough, Lena." 

"Pshaw! I know, I know! When it comes to that stuff, it's back to the bomber jacket and the harness! Just like old times." Lena giggled a bit as she felt so...free. It was the best feeling to finally be free from that harness and to not have to worry about just fading away into nothing, never to be seen again. She thanked Winston once again before picking up the harness and heading out, back to her home.

Lena finally was able to live her life free from the weight of time. The days and weeks flew by as Lena enjoyed this new freedom, actually making friends with people and noone ever batting an eye at her as some sort of freak again. 

Lena found herself in a small bookstore one day, browsing the shelves as she waited for a friend. And that's where she saw her for the first time. Lena's heart almost stopped beating when her eyes met with the girl behind the counter. She had never felt this before. She had never had such a feeling in her chest, deeply gripping at her heart. Within moments Lena was already finding every single thing she adored about this girl. Her soft, shoulder length hair was dyed pink at the tips and gently ascended into blue at the top. She wore a medium length skirt with a cherry pattern on it, her blouse had small floral designs scattered about it. Her lips were so beautiful and full and her eyes were light blue oceans that Lena wanted to get lost in. Her mocha complexion glistened in the lights of the store. 

Their eyes met. Lena let out a small 'eep!' and quickly rushed away, blushing madly. Whoever this girl was, Lena knew that she needed to talk to her. There had to be some reason she felt this way. Was this...love?


	2. Love like the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has begun to live her life free from the chronal accelerator and has fallen for a girl. How will she approach this girl? Most of all, how does she keep being a former Overwatch hero under wraps?

Day after day from that moment on, Lena visited the bookstore in hopes to just catch a glimpse of the one who has taken her heart. Hiding behind shelves, peeking around corners. She didn't want to appear like she was a creep though, so she'd buy a book or two every day. She'd always choose the register that was three spaces away from the beautiful girl. 

"You must be one good speed reader, huh?" The cashier said as they rung up Lena's books. "H-Huh?! Oh, uh! Yeah, haha! I'm one heck of a bookworm! Love me some literary material!" Lena piped out nervously, a blush ever so present on her face. She was drawing attention to herself by being so loud and blushing so much. "Miss, are you alright? Do you need water?" The cashier asked as Lena began to become even more so flustered as she noticed the girl staring at her now. "N-No! I'm fine, perfectly, normally and so very fine! Haha!" Lena did her best to play it off. "How much will it be, yeah? I don't mean to hold the lines up." 

"Ma'am, there is noone else here but you." The cashier said before speaking the price. Lena quickly paid for the books and grasped at them, shoveling them into her arms and quickly exiting the store. "Gosh, Lena! Look what you did! Now you can never go back in there! She probably thinks you're some kind of weirdo now!" Lena thought to herself as she hid her face in shame.

"Miss, you dropped this one on your way out." A soft voice broke the silence of Lena's thoughts. She turned to see the girl, holding a book out to her. Lena's chest immediately tightened as she saw her, her face once again turning a deep red. "A-A-Ah! Thanks! I'm such a klutz sometimes, ehehe." Lena said as she took the book from her. "You come in here a lot. Honestly, you've become a regular. At first I thought you just really liked to read, but now I know it's more than that." Her voice was so heavenly. How could someone this perfect and pure exist? These thoughts swirled around Lena's head. "What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss-" "Eliana." Lena was interrupted by her as she extended her hand toward Lena, a bright smile spread across her lips. Lena almost immediately grasped her hand and shook it, so very happily.

"It is SO nice to finally know your name! Eliana. That is such a beautiful name! I'm Lena. Lena Oxton." Lena was practically gushing at this point from the amount of joy. "Well, it's nice to finally speak to you as well, Lena. You could have honestly said hello the very first day instead of playing the shy and bashful card on me." She giggled. Her laugh. It was so sweet. So serene and innocent. "Well, I, uh. You see, I've never had these feelings for anyone before and- Wait! No, no! I didn't mean to say that i'm-" Lena was such a mess. A blushing, scatter brained mess.

"Oh dear, you are so adorable. Please, relax. I promise you that it's alright. How's about you start off with some coffee. There's a store right down the road here." Eliana said, smiling even wider than before. "Coffee. Yeah, that sounds good." Lena said, relaxing a bit. "Just let me grab my purse and clock out of work, then we can get started." Eliana said, Lena giving a nod. Lena felt so. Relieved. Was this actually happening right now? She was going to be getting coffee with the girl she had been crushing on every day for the past two months. It was like a dream come true. Eliana returned to Lena and the two set out for the shop.

"No way! You were in Overwatch?!" Eliana beamed with excitement as the two sat in the coffee shop, waiting for their drinks. "Yeah, I was. They called me Tracer." "Tracer? As in THE Tracer?" Eliana leaned forward. "Yeah, that's me!" Lena said, rubbing the back of her neck and smiling a bit. "Oh my gosh! Please, do it! Do the thing!" Eliana was almost bouncing up and down in her chair, her hair bobbing up and down with her. "What thing?" "Y'know! 'Cheers, love! the Calvary is here!'. That thing!" Eliana waited, looking to Lena excitingly. Lena was getting to be a little more outgoing and comfortable around Eliana at this point. She stood up and posed, letting her voice ring out "Cheers, love! The Calvary is here!". Eliana almost fell out of her chair with excitement, squealing a bit. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Lena said as she knelt down to pick up Eliana off the floor. "I'm more than alright. I'm fantastic." Eliana said, a big goofy grin spread wide across her face. Lena responded with her own grin, and the two enjoyed the rest of the evening.

From that point onward, Lena and Eliana went out more and more. The two were almost always together at this point, before finally the night came when it had been three months since they had first hung out.

"Lena. I have a question for you." Eliana said as they walked along the beach-side pier they had spent the day at. "Yeah? What is it?" Lena asked, walking by her side. "Well. When I was younger, I didn't have many role models to look up to. I was considered strange and didn't have that many friends. I was always on my own and I struggled a lot. When Overwatch formed, and you joined. It. It gave me some sense of hope. You and all those other women. Out in the world, fighting for what you believed in. Fighting for what is right. And being true to yourself as you did so. It inspired me. I began to dress the way I wanted to. I began to live my life to the fullest extent. I made my own destiny. I became true to myself. All thanks to you, Lena. And now, here I am. All grown up and walking next to my role model. It's crazy, right?" Eliana said as they continued to walk, nearing the edge of the pier. 

"I guess, what i'm trying to get across is that...you are special to me in a way that is unlike any other. Lena. You mean the world to me. You've been a constant in my life. Even when Overwatch fell, I never forgot about you, Lena. You've always been in my mind..." Eliana inched closer, placing her hand onto Lena's chest "And in my heart." 

Lena's heart started to race. She felt Eliana's warmth against her, their bodies so close to one another. "Lena. Will you be my girlfriend?" Eliana said, staring her directly into the eyes. "Yes."

And their lips locked as the setting sun shone brightly on them, a love finally blooming.


End file.
